dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapon runes (Origins)
Incomplete Information The effects listed for several runes are incomplete. For example, Flame runes not only add x fire damage per hit, they also have y% chance to deal y additional fire damage. Frost and Lighting runes also have %-based effects that are not being shown. I tried to edit the page to correct this, but it appears the text is being pulling from somewhere else rather than existing in this page. For example, if you click "edit" under Rune Listing, you see lines that say "Paragon Cold Iron Rune|style=runedisplay" and that's it. There is no text that says 'Effect = blah blah blah'. Can someone point me to where I can edit the source data that's being displayed here? Servius 14:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : information is transcluded from the individual pages, so you'd need to go to each page and edit the data there.Dch2404 16:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe what you're referring to is that some creatures have element-based vulnerabilities. For example, fire-based beings, while they are immune to fire, suffer extra damage from cold attacks and other creatures who are immune to cold suffer extra damage from fire attacks. The damage output from runes is always the same.-- (talk) 01:04, June 20, 2019 (UTC)Gold Dragon Could someone add the cost to buy the runes in the first place please? The value column is apparently the sell price, I need the purchase price so I can insure I have enough money before traveling all the way to the often ridiculously located vendor. (talk) 14:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :The purchase price is located on the merchant page, since it will be different depending on who you buy it from. 15:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) silverite/cold iron runes Do these work like the lemental runes in combat, meaning they only activate during auto-attacks, or do they also work w/ attack talents? Comment on the article The following was on the article: :This may be slightly confusing. Based on what I've read on multiple sites, runes do trigger independently, however the trigger chance does not "increase", technically. Rather, one has multiple chances for the rune to trigger. For example, with two paralysis runes (5% change to trigger each), you do not have a 10% chance to trigger the paralysis effect. Instead, you have two 5% chances. Each rune and it's chance to trigger "stack" but to not combine, or sum together. If the first rune's 5% chance does not trigger, the second rune has another 5% chance to trigger. I am no pro at statistics, but I think this is worse than having a 10% chance. --'D.' (talk · ) 02:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's the same thing. For a proof by example, if you make two Paragon Immunity Runes (25% versus Fire/Cold/Electrical), enchant the same armor with it and then look at the Character Record, you will see it shows 50% for each element. This is because "or" probabilities are additive versus "and" probabilities which are multiplicative - if both had to trigger, it would be a .25 * .25 = .0625 chance. This may be what you were thinking of when you thought it would be less. Gglazer (talk) 04:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (who has a bachelor's in math... ;) ) console codes for the runes gen_im_upg_cry_***_dwe.uti - Dweomer (spell res) gen_im_upg_cry_***_flm.uti - Fire gen_im_upg_cry_***_frs.uti - Frost gen_im_upg_cry_***_par.uti - Paralyse gen_im_upg_run_***_chr.uti - Lightning gen_im_upg_run_***_cir.uti - Cold Iron (vs. Undead) gen_im_upg_run_***_hal.uti - Hale (phys. res) gen_im_upg_run_***_sil.uti - Silverite (vs. Darkspawn) gen_im_upg_run_***_slw.uti - Slow where *** must be substituted by nov / jny / exp / mas / gdm for level 1-5 effect respectively. I couldn't find the hybrid ones though. -- (talk) 15:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Paralyze Rune Properties It might be of interest to know that for Paralyze Runes, neither chance nor duration seems to be affected by the enemy's rank. (Most likely, the same also holds true for slow runes) Enchanting a high-tier weapon with three Paralyze runes gives you approximately a 14% chance to trigger the effect. Equipping a such enchanted dagger as main-hand weapon on a dual-wield rogue, activating momentum and bringing him into a backstab position gives you a good chance to turn even hard targets like Uldred, Flemeth or the Archdemon into sitting ducks. (It does not work as good against bosses who are immune to backstabs, like the Corpse Walkers and Gaxkang)-- (talk) 19:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC)